


Thawing The Frozen Heart.

by favefangirl



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Other, Raphael POV, Saphael, Shadowhunters - Freeform, clace, climon, episode 13, gay vampires - Freeform, maybe love square, my lil shipper heart, my smol sons, non-reciprocated feelings, quite sad, rapahel my smol bean, sort of, this was not a good episode for my ships, vampire sons, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Raphael felt after Simon betrayed the Vampires after helping Camille escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing The Frozen Heart.

It left a bitter taste in my mouth, and my burned skin ached. I was furious, more-so than ever before. It wasn't just because he had betrayed me - _us_. But it was all for her. The _Shadowhunter_. She had annoyed me from the beginning, more than the others. She had been in this world for, what? Weeks? Months? And yet she had tha audacity to believe she knew what it meant to be part of the Shadow World!

I was being childish, petulant. Because I wasn't angry he had gone against me, I was angry he loved _her_. I could almost _smell_ it on him, the reek of affection laced with rejection. She loved another, and yet his eyes always stayed on her longer than they should. I had tried to make him see, and I tried to seperarte them, but neither worked. I was just left with a guilty feeling at the look on his face as she left the hotel, to deliver the blood to the boy she truly craved.

I hated him for loving her, and her for being loved by him. I wouldn't be so hurt if she felt the same, I would want Simon to be happy. But she led him, time after time, to believe he had a chance when she was infatuated with someone else. I hated myself for caring so. In such a world as this, there is no time to become distracted by _feelings_. Love is fickle, and almost entirely worthless.

Poets waste their breaths on it, making it out to be something wondeful. When in reality it only serves to break ones heart. There is nothing, _nothing_ , in the world that can hurt so much. Yet I still crave the pain, even just for a glance or brush of skin on skin. Still I fanatsise about if he was available. Alas, he belonged to another, even if only by his own choosing. And there was nothing I could do to change that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I just saw this as how he felt when I watched the episode. Please review!  
> I also might write how I think Alec felt after walking in on Magnus and Camille, but idk.


End file.
